Feathertail's Death
Even when you're in StarClan you can remember things clearly. Like I can remember ever detail of my death, every detail of how every night when the others were asleep me and Crowpaw would creep away and stand together and watch the moon fall in the sky and how he whispered "I love you forever, Feathertail." And I wish I was still alive so I could be with him. It hurts because he's moved on. Sometimes I walk in his dreams and once again we are just 2 young cats in love, but that can't be true ever again. I agreed with Stormfur, it was the right thing to do to help those poor mountain cats. And I could see Stormfur needed to go back too. He needed to be with Brook. He used to disagree with me when I told him about Crowpaw but now all I hear about is Brook. I like her. It's not her fault Stormfur doesn't have an off button. So, we went back to the cave and everything went wrong. Sharptooth came and he was the scariest thing I'd ever seen. His eyes were black, and not a friendly black but the black of the Dark Forest. He just swatted the baited rabbit aside. I heard Squirrelpaw curse and then everyone scattered. We weren't disloyal to the Tribe, there was nothing else for us to do. Sharptooth would've slaughtered us all. Squirrelpaw jumped on the mountain lion and tried to claw him but he was to big and strong for the ThunderClan apprentice and she was forced to jump onto a nearby ledge. Brambleclaw joined her a moment later. He shoved the ginger she-cat against the wall, as far away from the monster cat as possible. Stormfur and I were crouched on a ledge near some spikes on the ceiling. I could see Tawnypelt herding the kit-mothers down the entrance to a den and Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were arguing. But...Crowpaw? Then I saw him. Right below us he crouched in a shallow dip that couldn't protect him. Sharptooth was very close to getting him. Stormfur gasped. I don't know what he was thinking but it wasn't going to help. We needed a miracle. Then I heard my mother's voice. "Feathertail?" "Silverstream?!" Time seemed to stop for me as my mother appeared. Suddenly I was on the StarClan hunting grounds. "Why have you taken me here mother?" I could see she was trying very hard not to cry and I was worried. "Come with me" she said softly. She took me to a field where I could see a faint image of 5 cats standing. They looked frightful. One was a brown tabby, big and strong. Huddled next to him was a small ginger she-cat. Another had their head bowed so I couldn't see their face but I recognized the tortoiseshell fur. The last 2 cats had such expressions of grief on their face that I wanted to cry in sympathy. One was a small smoky black tom and one was a dark gray tom. the cats were all huddled around something I couldn't see and there was something hovering above them. I couldn't see clearly but it moved closer. I could see it was a silver tabby with blue eyes that were full of more sadness then a heart could hold. She bore many wounds down her back and I let out a gasp "Oh!"I turned to face my mother with a look of sorrow and disbelief on my face. My mother was not alone. Some cats with Tribe scent on them looked at me. On of them was Star, a kit mother who had died. she looked joyful and sorrowful all at once. "She came. The silver cat came." she whispered. I gasped. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening! Stormfur was the Tribe's hero, not me! I looked around and Silvertream licked me "Have strength little one. I am watching you." They faded and once again I was in the dark cavern. I wanted to wail like a lost kit but I knew in my heart if I did, no one would help the Tribe. Nothing had changed but now I knew what I had to do. Stormfur looked at me and tried to speak but I cut him off "I hear the voices clearly now. This is for me to do." He looked puzzled and his expression faded into horror as I took a leap, hit a spike and plunged downwards. I didn't want to shriek, but it escaped from me. I hit bottom and flew of the rock. There was nothing but pain and I blacked out. I woke up and they were all around me as they had been in my vision. I wanted to assure the everything would be alright. But it wasn't. I knew what was happening. "Stormfur, save the Clan." I loved my brother but I couldn't fight anymore. I was dying. I looked at Crowpaw and I smiled, finding some ironic humor in the situation. "Do you think you have 9 lives? I saved you once. Don't make me save you again." But I couldn't save him again and he knew that. "Feathertail, don't leave me!" he cried. The he whispered in a broken sort of way, "Please." "I won't. I will always be with you!" My heart shattered. Then I let go. One last breath, a final prayer to keep my friends and Crowpaw safe. A minute later I opened my eyes and I was floating. Next to me my mother licked me but I couldn't feel her. All that mattered was that I would never see him again. Crowpaw..... My mother licked me and said "Don't be frightened. Your wounds will heal. Then you look good as new!" I whispered "Some never do." and I took one last look at the remnants of the shattered cats and my love and allowed my mother to lead me away. Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics